


Love confessions at 3 in the morning

by Bubblineiscanon



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, One Shot, Reconciliation, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblineiscanon/pseuds/Bubblineiscanon
Summary: Marceline can't sleep so she decides it's been enough time without talking to her once best friend. While waiting for her to come she starts preparing her speech.





	Love confessions at 3 in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm just going to thank you for reading this! This is the first fanfic I write in english (I'm spanish), and probably one of the firsts fanfics I write. I will accept any kind of criticism. Enjoy!

It was a bad idea. She was already regretting it: calling Bonnibel at 3 in the morning to "talk". Ugh. Stupid girl. The Vampire Queen never has a good idea. But well, it's already done. And the weirdest thing? PB agreed. The princess accepted going to Marceline's cave a 3a.m. Oh Glob, what was she going to say? "Uh, yeah Bonnibel after all this time I feel that I still love you and, although you broke my heart and threated me like shit, you are the reason I stay up at night." Stupid. She went into her room then looked at herself in the mirror, sitted in a chair next to her dressing table and rested her arms on it. She looked inside the drawer and saw a photo of them together, placed it in front of herself and held in a tear. She sighed. If she was really going to do this, she had to be prepared. Her pierced neck moved up and down as she cleared her throat. The vampire girl started thinking out loud.

_"I've never had anyone in my life for much time. I never felt like I could be happy with someone, you know, if it was just my father, but then it was mum, Simon, Ash and the list goes on, obviously it had to be my fault...Happiness wasn't meant for someone like me. But things changed. When I met you I felt like living again, my heart was pumping blood again and my lungs were filling with the air we shared, for the first time in too many years I felt that I had somebody I could talk to, rely on... Someone who could love me and I could love. But then, oh, you were getting busier everytime. You know we didn't even broke up? We just... Stopped seeing each other. I think it was my first real heartbreak. You made me feel like shit. I didn't go out of home for weeks, then came the self-harm and the Scream Queens almost got separated because of you. And..."_

She started sobbing as a tear rolled down her left cheek.

_"Seeing what our relationship had become and not being able to do anything... I would do anything for you, but you would be too busy to notice. I got tired, tired of being the last pillar keeping up our relationship, so I just left it die. I couldn't keep myself to that, everyday I went to see you and try to talk and ask you about your day, but you never had time. I still think I could have done more, that it might have been my fault._   
_I've never doubted what I felt, that I loved you like I never loved anyone. But..."_

Now she was crying.

 _"Sometimes i doubt if you really loved me. Of course you did. I couldn't have done all the things i did with someone that didn't feel the same for me. You wouldn't have acted the way you did if you didn't love me. We had seen everything from each other, even the deepest and darkest corner, not just phisically but... The way you opened up to me! I had never seen you talk like that with anyone else. I loved just listening to you and the way you shared your feelings, I didn't understand most of the words you used but I loved it. It made me feel so special to be the only one you trusted enough to be yourself. And thank you for that, for all these moments._  
 _You know Bonnie, even today I still think that..."_  
*chucles*  
_"Maybe..."_  
*wipes a tear*  
_"Maybe i love you."_

_"You know what? Ugh! Screw it! She probably isn't even coming."_

She gets up and sees herself in the mirror, but sees something else, the princess herself. She was standing behind her. She was crying and holding her arms as if she was cold.

_"Bubs?"_

Marceline looked back at her and she covered her face.

_"Oh Glob, no. Shit. I 'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, I don't even know why I called you. Ugh, I'm such an idiot..."_

_"No, I'm crying because..." she took a look at Marcie's face and hide her's again. "Because you are right! I'm a horrible person and a worse girlfriend. I started pushing everything back without realising, but, when I did notice, I kept going! Hell, what the fuck is wrong with me? I just thought it would be easier to lose everything and getting all back at any time but it wasn't. I thought that I could get you all back to normal without even having to ask. And I lost you. And I hate myself for that, it's normal if you hate me too."_

_"Bon Bon... I don't hate you... Of course I was mad but all the love I feel for you is bigger than any other thing. As I said before, I love you."_

_"Marcy, I do too think that..."_  
*wipes a tear*  
_"Maybe..."_  
*chuckles*  
_"Maybe i love you"_

She wiped out a tear and proceeded to do the same with Marceline. Marce grabbed PB's hips so they could be closer and leaned for a kiss. Their lips crashed together and the fusion of their tongues marked down a whole new point of their history. They looked each other at the eyes.

_"I love you Bonnibel."_

_"I love you Marceline."_


End file.
